Fuse barrels are typically positioned in electric circuits. A fuse barrel, which may be suspended from power lines by an upper support member and a lower support member, may include various types of components, e.g., a load break cutout, non-load break cutout, load break sectionalizer, and non-load break sectionalizer. A fuse barrel also may include an insulated fuse tube and a fuse link that allows current to flow through the barrel. When currents of normal levels are flowing through the electric circuit, the fuse link will be unaffected and the fuse barrel will remain in a cutout configuration. However, when a fault or an over-current occurs in the circuit, the fuse link will react, causing an interruption of the current in the circuit. As a result of the reaction of the fuse link, the “blown” fuse tube will be disengaged from the upper support member and will rotate downward into a “drop down” position, breaking the circuit. In the “drop down” position, the fuse link may be said to be in the sectionalizer configuration.
A number of tools and methods have been developed to remove these old or “blown” fuse barrels and to install new fuse barrels. In one such method, a utility worker may use a hook-shaped tool attached to a “hot stick,” or other suitable device, to engage the trunnion of the old fuse barrel. As used herein, a hot stick or “extendo stick” refers to a telescoping probe that extends from about 4-5 feet, for example, to about 35-40 feet, or any other suitable distance based on the particular application where the device is being used. These types of devices may allow a utility worker to remove and/or install a fuse barrel located on a distribution electrical line atop a utility pole. Once the trunnion of the fuse barrel is engaged, the hot stick may be maneuvered to allow the old fuse barrel to be lifted from the lower support member. The utility worker may then lower the old fuse barrel to the ground and remove the old fuse barrel from the hot stick. A trunnion of the replacement fuse barrel may be engaged by the hook on the hot stick, and the hot stick can be maneuvered to position the lower end of the new fuse barrel on the lower support member. The fuse barrel may then be rotated upward until the upper end is secured into the upper support member, closing the circuit.
It may be very difficult to control a fuse barrel on a hot stick while lifting the stick 20 or 30 feet, for example, in the air to reach the top of a utility pole. The success of the installation or removal may depend on balancing the fuse barrel or a component of the fuse barrel upon the hot stick or the hook-shaped tool attached to the hot stick. Because the engagement of the fuse barrel and the hook-shaped tool may be wobbly or insecure, the fuse barrel may slip off the hot stick and fall to the ground, possibly causing damage to the fuse barrel itself and/or injury to the utility worker or other persons in the area. Thus, it may be advantageous to install and/or remove a fuse barrel using a device that more securely engages the fuse barrel.